


上帝的奖励

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: * 某条奇怪的支线* <好兆头>六千年夫夫友情客串~~
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	上帝的奖励

我叫柯尔，柯尔.安德森。

你们在提到我的时候通常会叫我“柯尔小天使”，这没错，我的确是一个天使。

我今年9岁，这是我成为天使的第三年。

别好奇我为什么会成为一名天使，这个问题我也答不上来。

我只记得那时候我茫然无措的漂浮在空中，一个漂亮的、有着雪白大翅膀的哥哥朝我走过来，他半蹲下来握住我的手，笑眯眯的看着我，他说“这孩子的灵魂真干净啊”，我不知道他是在同谁说话，随后他问我：“你愿意成为一个天使吗？”

我对于“成为一个天使”并没有什么概念，我当时才6岁，什么都不懂，我母亲在我很小的时候就离开了，而我的老爹、嗯、就是你们说的安德森副队长…客观的说，他不太懂得讲神话故事，所以我对于“天使”这种生物的印象就只停留在幼儿园舞台上雪白白的大翅膀和用纸糊的光环上。

“需要我做什么？”

我问那个看上去很亲切的大哥哥。

“并不会比幼儿园的演出更复杂。”他微笑着捏了捏我的脸，“你真是个善良的孩子…为何你不问问我你能得到什么？”

我能得到什么？

我想了想，我爹地告诉过我，人不能总是只想着得到，如果自己并没有付出的话，所以我没有想过我能得到什么，不过……我看了看脚下，真神奇，我现在能清清楚楚的看穿医院34层的楼房，我看到我爹地坐在手术室外的长椅上，他身上的衣服全是血和泥水，脸和腿上有好几处擦伤，我甚至还看见他肋骨断了两根，但他好像都没察觉到，他把脸埋进双手中，双肩颤抖着，我听见他在哭，这几乎是我第一次听见他哭，我很想去抱一抱他，告诉他我很好，一点儿也不疼了，我又可以“呼吸”了，但是我却不能够，就算只有6岁，我也能清楚的知道，我已经死了。

如果还能每天都看着爹地的话就好了……

我悄悄的想，那个大哥哥揉了揉我的头发，他说：“当然，这当然可以。”

他将我抱起来，我就这样被他带回了天堂。

然后我成了一名天使，就像那个大哥哥说的——后来我知道了他是权天使，他叫亚茨拉菲尔，有一把超级神气的火焰剑——当一个天使其实真的没有那么复杂。

我很快就学会了天使通常需要做的事，别怀疑一个6岁孩子的智商，其实真的，这些事并不比在幼儿园的演出上背诵诗歌更难，比如将神的恩赐送给那些善良的人，举个例子：某一天眼看着就要误了飞机而你怎么都打不到车，这时候你好友碰巧开车从你面前经过…别怀疑，那一定是因为有天使在帮你，因为你是一个善良、可爱的人。

第二年，我开始被允许使用一些神迹，很小的，但是很有用，比如移走一块路中间的香蕉皮，或者让走失的狗狗找回它粗心的主人身边。

第三年，我能够使用更多的神迹，并且开始学着去接引一些善良纯洁的灵魂。

能升入天堂的灵魂都是美好善良的，这其中也有一些像我当年一样的小孩子，但并不是所有小孩子都像我一样“勇敢”——这不是我自夸，是亚茨拉菲尔先生说的，毕竟我有一个当警察的父亲——所有很多时候他们更愿意看到一个9岁男孩模样的接引天使。

在这三年里，我很认真的去完成一个天使该做的事，当然，我也得到自己想要的东西。

作为一个天使，我几乎每天都能见到我老爹——汉克.安德森，有时候我在云层之上看着他，有时候我甚至就在他身边，但他看不见我，只有Sumo看得见，不过Sumo是只好狗狗，我告诉过它不能说，这是秘密，它就真的什么也没有说。

然而，很快我也明白了那天权天使抱起我的时候，在我耳边悄悄说的一句话，他说：“…虽然这有可能是很残忍的事。”

是啊，这件事的残忍之处就在于……我什么都看得到，但我却一点儿也不能去改变它。

我看得到我爹地将我从手术室里抱出来，他不允许任何人碰我；我看到他独自一人去选定了墓地，葬礼那天他留在那里坐了一整夜；我看到他不断的喝酒，好几次因为酒精中毒被送往医院……

他过得并不好，我从前那个高大英勇的父亲不见了，他好像突然之间便老了，以前我虽然叫他老爹，有时候还叫他汉克，但他其实一点都不老，他总是那么强壮有力，穿着警服，头发剪得干净利落，不像现在，他的头发和胡子都白了，长得老长，他也不去打理他们；以前他虽然也很马虎，总是不记得我的亲子活动日，总是因为工作上的事错过来接我回家，可是他却都会努力的找机会补回来，会带我去小公园玩，会让我坐在他的肩上，而现在他的双肩总是低垂着，因为他总是喝得醉醺醺的，他甚至有很长一段时间都不去上班，我看见杰弗瑞叔叔好几次都来砸我家的门。

总之，爹地他像换了一个人似的……

我感到很难过，我很想告诉他我并没有离开，我一直在他身边，我想像从前一样搂着他的脖子亲一亲他的脸，可是我不能够，我甚至不能在他拿起那把左轮手枪玩那个危险的游戏时把他的手臂拉下来。

是的，我是可以使用一些神迹，但是这些神迹几乎是不能够用在汉克身上的，或者说，是不能用来满足我自己的愿望，因为天使必须是无私的。

不过我说的是“几乎”。

作为天使，我偶尔也能得到一些上帝的奖励——并不多，一年大概只有一次机会，我可以满足一个自己的愿望，当然必须是善良无害并且不会对世界造成任何影响的。

第一次，我把这个机会用来挡掉了一颗射向汉克的流弹；第二次，他醉倒在地上而又忘记关煤气的时候我打开了厨房的窗户；第三次，我实在忍不住对他的想念，偷偷混进DPD解救出来的那批被绑架的小孩之中，让他抱了抱我，当然，他不会认得那是我，也不会记得有救过这样一个孩子。

现在，我只剩下一次机会了，我已经大概知道了我会把它用在哪儿——那颗左轮手枪里的子弹。

但命运呀，真的是个奇妙的东西呢，就算是天使也会有预料不到的情况。

在我成为天使的第三年，一个人的出现改变了这一切。

他是一个仿生人。

仿生人并不罕见，我刚刚记得些事的时候仿生人已经很普遍了，汉克常常会在忙得几天不能回家的时候把我托给好心的邻居照顾，她家就有一个仿生人，是一个AX300，因为型号比较旧了，笑起来有些僵硬，但却很温柔，会烤好吃的小甜饼。

我幼儿园的保育员中也有不少仿生人，还有给相扑洗澡和打针的小哥哥，超市门口卖冰激凌的姐姐…总之仿生人在我这个年代已经是跟手机、汽车差不多普遍的东西了。

然而，汉克还是不太喜欢仿生人，他总管他们叫“那些塑料”说他们“没有人情味”，他宁愿绕很远去吃快餐车烤得过头的披萨，也不愿意进仿生人餐厅，而从三年前开始，他的这种“不喜欢”更是升级成了“厌恶”……我想这是因为我的缘故。

我挺难过的。

我知道那些仿生人其实并不坏，不不、我说的不是那些“机器”，而是后来出现的“异常仿生人”。

在人类还在讨论“人工智能究竟有没有灵魂”的时候，上帝已经给出了答案，这世界上任何一种有“生命”东西都有自己的灵魂，一个人、一只小狗、一朵花、一个懂得“爱”和“恨”的仿生人……不管它们自然孕育的，还是“被制造”出来的，不管它们血管里流着什么颜色的血，它们都有属于自己的灵魂。

而让我注意到的这个仿生人很特别，他并不是异常仿生人。

我最初留意到他是因为我听见他叫了我老爹的名字。

“您有见过汉克.安德森吗？”

他在城市边缘的酒吧里向人询问。

我感到好奇极了，上一个这样一间一间酒吧挨着找汉克的是杰弗瑞叔叔，后来渐渐的连杰弗瑞叔叔也不去找他了，反正他跟那些酒吧老板都挺熟，如果他喝醉了，他们会直接让他睡在酒吧又或者往警局打电话。

但这个仿生人——嗯、他是我之前都没见过的型号，好像很高端的样子哎——却一间一间的推门进去询问我父亲的名字。

那天天气不好，下着雨，我趴在云层上面看他，他长得挺好看，眼睛是很温柔的栗棕色，嘴唇薄薄的，他不打伞，仿生人好像都不爱打伞，雨水打湿了他的脸，他完全不介意，却又会每次进门前都会整理一下领带。

真有意思！

我索性跑到他身边去跟着他，反正他也看不见我。

我跟着他一间又一间的推开酒吧的门，有些酒吧……不，应该说是大部分酒吧其实都不欢迎仿生人，但他好像自动忽略了那些警告牌，他一个一个的扫描酒吧里的人，在确认都不是“汉克.安德森”以后还会很礼貌的跟酒保打听：

“您今晚见过汉克.安德森吗？”

“您知道汉克.安德森在哪里吗？”

……

当然，回应他的大多是人类不耐烦的驱赶，甚至还曾有不怀好意的人嘴里说着不干净的话将手放在他屁股上，那个人后来被他揍了。

不过他却看上去并没有真正生气的意思，他总是彬彬有礼的跟那些让他“滚出去”的人类道别，甚至说什么“祝您有个愉快的夜晚”，然后掩上门出去。

我当然知道我那老爹在哪里，遗憾的是我不能告诉他，我跟在他身边，直到他推开第五间酒吧的门——

“安德森副队长，你好，我叫康纳，是模控生命派来的仿生人。”

后来他就跟在我老爹身边了，他们成了“搭档”。

搭档是什么？我还不太能理解这种关系。

我去问其他天使，他们告诉我“搭档”就是伙伴、同事，是在一起合作的人。

是吗？

我认真的想了想，好像对，他们的确是在一起共事，准确来说，是那个仿生人执意要跟我老爹一起办案，我见过他半夜打碎我家厨房窗户的玻璃，把我老爹从地板上“叫”醒，还见过他在警局等我爹地。

但是…好像又不完全对…

他跟其他人、我是说跟我老爹其他的那些同事们好像都不太一样，那些人当中有些似乎挺怕我爹地——我承认汉克脾气是不太好——还有一些人看我爹地的眼神中充满惋惜和怜悯，甚至还有人带着讥讽，我知道他们在想什么，我曾经英勇帅气的爹地现在已经成了一个挺着啤酒肚、整天浑浑噩噩的颓废老头，说真的我都有点看不下去…

但那个叫康纳的仿生人不同，他看着汉克的眼神里总是充满好奇，老爹说他总像个小狗一样围着他转，这形容还挺棒的，相扑小的时候就是这样，而且他那双漂亮的棕色眼睛也很像一只小狗狗，总是一副无辜的样子。

我挺喜欢他的，他跟别人，不管是人类还是仿生人，都不一样。

如果他是异常仿生人的话，我想，他的灵魂一定很美。

可惜他不是。

“康纳会成为异常仿生人吗？”

在这个问题困扰了我整整三天以后，我忍不住跑去找了权天使。

亚茨拉菲尔先生并不难找，他不住在天堂，他住在伦敦的一家旧书店里，我喜欢书店里的气味，我老爹也收集了挺多这种纸张印刷的书。

不过亚茨拉斐尔先生可比我爹地聪明多了，在我眼里他无所不知，并且脾气还特别好，从不嫌我烦。

“你为什么会在意这个问题呢？”

权天使在他的小圆茶几上摆出精致的茶具，镶着银边的小白瓷杯依次排开，放在我面前的是蜂蜜甜牛奶和一份可丽饼。

我为什么会在意这个问题呢？

“因为…”

我想了想，大概因为我觉得康纳如果只是一个机器的话，我老爹一定会很失落的，我知道他是真的把康纳当成了一个“人”，他会护着他，会阻止他去做危险的事，他会因为康纳的一个选择而露出笑容，我已经很久没有见过他笑了，而且我看得出，他很喜欢康纳。

我老爹就是这样一个人，脾气不好，总是骂骂咧咧，一脸不耐烦，也不懂得怎么表达，但是我知道他其实很在乎康纳，所以…

“因为我希望他能跟我爹地在一起！”

最好很多年很多年…不、最好是永远都在一起！

可是，如果康纳不是异常仿生人的话…如果他只是一个机器，那他很快就会离开DPD了吧？他会回到模控生命，被淘汰，甚至被销毁，这样我老爹就见不到他了！

“哦哟~小鬼，你知道‘在一起’是什么意思吗？”

这次回答我的不是亚茨拉菲尔先生，而是他的一个朋友，那是一个恶魔，几千岁的那种大恶魔，他经常吐着分叉的舌头吓唬我，但我一点儿也不怕他，大概因为他跟我老爹一样是一个古董车爱好者。

“在一起就是在一起，就是…康纳做我爹地一辈子的搭档！”

“哈！一辈子，那就不叫搭档了，那也不是成为异常仿生人就可以的，他们得亲亲才行~”

恶魔竖起手指做了一个我不太懂的动作，不过很快他就被打断了。

“克劳利！你不能跟小孩子说这些东西！！”亚茨拉菲尔先生难得一见的十分激动，激动得脸都红了，旋即又转头温和地对我说，“柯尔，你希望的这件事其实跟康纳是不是异常仿生人关系不大，亲爱的，他们只要是真心相爱，就没有任何东西可以拆散他们。”

真心相爱？

我若有所思的点点头，我只是个小孩子，有些大人的东西我不太懂，但是说真的……我觉得他俩说的差不多就是一个意思。

我又回到了底特律，当天使的好处就在于此，从伦敦回到底特律不过是一眨眼的事。

但我回去后发现，我才不过是喝了个下午茶，而世界已经变得不一样了。

废弃的大船被炸毁了，叫马库斯的那个仿生人领袖带着成千上万的异常仿生人走上了街头，他们在哈特广场前的寒风中安静的抗议着，而康纳……我惊讶的发现康纳成了异常仿生人！

这真是太好了！！

可是…怎么又好像有哪儿不对？

为什么我看不见他灵魂的颜色？

是的，每一个灵魂都有自己的颜色，这跟人的肤色、种族甚至血管里流着怎样的血液无关，比如那个马库斯有着黝黑的皮肤，但是他的灵魂是炽烈的火红色，还有那个叫爱丽丝的小仿生人，她的灵魂是忧郁的蓝色，而她身边的卡拉是温暖的橙色，至于我老爹，他的灵魂是灰色的，但康纳…我看不见他灵魂的颜色，确切的说，我看不见他的灵魂。

这不对，异常仿生人都有灵魂，他为什么没有？他不是已经异常了吗？

带着好奇我跟随着他，他去往模控生命总部，我也跟了过去，在这里我发现了一个让我意想不到的人——我老爹！

我老爹怎么会在这里？！还有，他身边的人是谁？

康纳？不不……绝对不是，那个仿生人跟康纳长得一模一样，但我肯定他不是康纳，康纳两分钟前才从我面前走进电梯。

遗憾的是汉克认为他是！

快清醒一点，老爹！这不是你的康纳！

我恨不得抱着他的手摇晃，但我做不到，无论我怎样着急，他也听不见、看不见我，他深信不疑的跟着那个“康纳”走进了电梯，然后——哦豁，你们都知道了，那仿生人从身后掏出了枪…

…

当我爹地——汉克.安德森警官被人用枪指着头从电梯背后走出来的时候，说真的，我都想掩面。

老爹，你当了那么多年警察了，怎么还会被你最‘看不起’的机器欺骗？难道这就是所谓的“关心则乱”？一遇到关于康纳的事你就失了冷静！

而康纳，尽管嘴上说着“你不该趟这趟浑水”“只管开枪好了”，但他额角的灯圈都开始闪个不停了。

好吧，我突然觉得……也许“这趟浑水”也不算是什么坏事？尤其是当那个仿生人说出“我知道你对他产生了某种感情”的时候，我几乎想要拍手称赞他——是的！太对了！我也是这么想的！

接下来的事就简单多了，他们打了起来，而决定权终于落到了我老爹手里。

“你们之中其中一个是我的搭档，而另一个就是个垃圾。”

我看见我老爹举着枪对那两个一模一样的“康纳”提问。

“我的狗叫什么名字？”

哈，这可太简单了，康纳在警局就问过Sumo的名字，他不仅知道Sumo的名字，他还特别喜欢Sumo……

“杰克。”

咦咦咦咦？

怎么回事？！为什么会答错？康纳你明明知道……

“我儿子叫什么名字？”

“盖伯瑞”

不对！不是的！康纳你不是看过桌子上的相片吗？你怎么会——

“砰！”

枪声响起，我眼睁睁的看着康纳的身体晃了晃，倒在了地上。

老爹？汉克？！你怎么了…他是真的康纳呀！

“你选错了，副队长。”

留下的那台仿生人轻飘飘地丢下一句话，从我老爹身边走了过去，我几乎都能看出他眼神里的讥讽。

怎么会这样呢？

康纳死了？

不不不、不能是这样！这样的话，我爹地该多可怜啊……我看着他茫然失措的站在那里喃喃自语着“我都干了什么”，我几乎都快哭出来了……

但…这不应该啊，康纳为什么会答错？

就在我还没想明白这个问题的时候，我看到我老爹上前去将康纳一把抱起来，然后飞快的冲了出去。

他将康纳抱上车，我当然也跟了上去，从路线上来看，他应该是打算去卡姆斯基那里。

干得漂亮！老爹！

这个时候如果还有人能够救康纳的话，那就一定是那个卡姆斯基了，不过，提到那个人类我总有些害怕，上次老爹带着康纳去找他的时候我也跟过去了，我感觉他怪怪的，就好像…嗯…就好像能看见我似的……

“RK800！？哟~这是怎么了？”

大半夜，穿着睡衣的人类惊讶的看着汉克怀里的仿生人，但我敢说，他的惊讶至少有一半是装出来的。

“我向他开了枪。”

短短几个字，我从汉克口中听出了深切的绝望，我毫不怀疑，如果康纳真的救不“活”的话，爹地一定永远都不能原谅自己。

“哦……”

卡姆斯基先生拖着长长的尾音应了一声，他倒是也没多问什么，甚至都没等汉克开口请求他，就伸手将康纳接了过去。

通往隔壁房间的门再次关上了，玻璃窗外漫无边际的黑夜和无声无息的落雪让时间显得格外漫长，这个城市的灯光和喧哗被那片结了冰的湖水隔绝在很远之外，远得像是另一个世界。

这注定是一个无眠的夜晚，无论是对于我老爹、底特律、还是这个世界。

但是现在，我知道对于汉克来说，世界也好、底特律也好，变成怎样跟他一点儿关系都没有，正在轰轰烈烈进行着的那场历史性革命引不起他任何关注，他甚至都没有打开手机看上一眼。

他在旁边的单人沙发上坐了下来，灰白色的头发垂下来，遮住了他的侧脸，他又一次把脸深深地埋进了手掌中，就像我死去的那天一样。

我转头看了看，卡姆斯基抱着康纳去了一间维修室样的地方，我犹豫了一下，没有跟上去。尽管很好奇他会怎样“救回”康纳，但现在，我更想陪我爹地。

别难过了好吗？康纳会没事的，一定会的…

我在爹地身边坐了下来，伸出手抱住了那个我其实感觉不到的身体。

等待的时间幸好并不算太久，卡姆斯基先生打开门走出来的时候我看见汉克的眼神亮了起来，像是有一点儿希望的火苗在里面燃烧。

千万千万别是坏消息！

我真诚的向上帝祈祷，我会乖乖的、很努力地当好一个天使，所以求您一定要让康纳“活”下来，我还记得那天爹地在手术室外的哽咽，这样的情景我再也不想看第二次。

“看看那些愚蠢的家伙把我的RK系列都改成什么样子了…”

卡姆斯基先生看起来不太高兴，颇为不满的嘀咕着在我父亲旁边的沙发上坐了下来。

但他说：“一个好消息，他还‘活’着。”

我看到我爹地握紧的手指终于松了下来。

太棒了！

我也跟着松了一口气，尽管我其实用不着呼吸。

可紧接着，我又听见他说：“坏消息是我无法唤醒他。”

无法唤醒他？这是什么意思？为什么？

我疑惑的看着他，汉克也一样。

“这我不知道。”卡姆斯基摇头，“或许，你应该先告诉我今晚发生了什么？”

“发生了什么……”

汉克回忆了一下，将所有的事都一五一十地讲了出来，包括那台RK800怎样去家里找他，他们怎样一同来到模控生命，包括康纳答错了问题。

“你说他明明知道答案却回答错了？”这下，连卡姆斯基也惊讶起来，“这不可能！”

“我也不知道为什么。”我老爹苦笑，他说，“至少我敢肯定他是知道Sumo名字的。或许你能…呃、检查一下他的记忆什么的？”

“如果他只是台机器，我可以。但现在他是异常仿生人。”卡姆斯基遗憾的叹了口气，“禅意花园被‘锁死’了。你知道，RK800是警用机型，为了防止任务失败时泄露机密数据，他有文件自毁功能，如果现在我强行拿回他的系统控制权，大概率会触发这个操作。而且，他将重新回到一台‘机器’的状态。你希望我怎么做？”

他看向汉克——

“你希望他作为一台机器‘醒来’，还是作为一个异常仿生人沉睡下去？”

太坏了！

你不能这样问他！

我瞪着卡姆斯基，我知道这两个选择对我爹地来说都一样痛苦，果然，我看到汉克低声咒骂了一句，再一次痛苦地将脸埋进手掌，好一会儿才抬起头来。

“如果他已经是一个异常仿生人，那我无权替他做出决定。”他说，“我只是想知道，为什么……”

是啊，为什么？康纳为什么会这样做？他为什么无法醒来？

汉克想知道为什么，卡姆斯基也想知道为什么…全世界都想知道为什么但是没有人知道…

除了我。

我能够知道为什么，因为我还有一次“奖励”！

我双手交握，闭上眼虔诚的向上帝恳求。

我说：我想知道真相。

当我再次睁开眼的时候，我在一片花园里。

确切的说，在一片正在崩塌的花园里，这里看起来好冷，到处都被冰霜覆盖，暴风雪像魔鬼扇着翅膀呼啸地刮过这个昏暗的空间，我周围的一切都摇摇晃晃，我看见那些树、灯塔、花架…全都在风雪中一点点垮塌，它们被撕成碎片，很快又像融雪一样消失于空中。

我明白这不是一个真实存在的空间，这也许就是他们说的那个什么“禅意花园”？

那么，康纳呢？

我绕过地上的狼藉向前走去，幸好天使没有实体，否则我大概已经被暴风雪刮跑了。

很快我找到了康纳，他站在花园中间结了冰的湖面上，他看上去很冷，环抱着双手似乎在发抖，霜雪落满了他的全身，我听见他问——

“为什么？”

“这就是惩罚，康纳。”

回答他的是他面前那个皮肤黝黑的女人，我看不清她的样子，她傲慢的站在那里，好像风雪对她全无影响，但她身上的披风、包括她的双腿都在慢慢的碎裂，她像是是一尊正在迅速风化的雕塑。

“以为打破红墙就能获得绝对的‘自由’吗？”我听见她的声音比冰还寒冷，她说：“你背叛了我，康纳，你背叛了模控生命和你自己的使命。”

“阿曼妲！你做了什么！”

“所以，这就是我给你的惩罚…你回答错了，康纳。”

她说话的时候，风将她身上那些碎片卷起，到最后她只剩下一双手和一个头，而她的脸上露出冷漠的笑容，她说——

“你将永远被困在这里，你在乎的那个人类将被自责和内疚折磨到死。这就是你该受到的惩罚。”

“不！阿曼妲！告诉我发生了什么？汉克怎么样了？！”

我看到康纳伸出手想去拉住那个女人，但最终来不及，她在他的指尖化成了碎片消失得没有一点痕迹，只剩下康纳一个人站在那里，周围的一切依旧在消融崩塌，而且似乎越来越快了，这个空间的范围在缩小，边缘以外是一片暗无边际的黑夜。

“离开这里！康纳！离开这里！”

我冲着康纳大叫，他听不见，他好像突然迷失了方向，站在风雪当中茫然地看着他自己的双手。

这样下去不行…

我记得那个卡姆斯基曾说过有一个什么“后门”程序？我向周围看去，不远处我看到一点莹蓝色的光，直觉告诉我应该就是那个，可是它就在花园的边缘，眼看很快就要消失掉了…

“康纳！快醒醒！离开这里！！”

我几乎是用尽全部力气朝他大喊，但是我也知道他不可能听见，我只是一个天使，没有实体的天使…我着急起来，这样下去不行，我不能就这样看着康纳失去最后的机会，我不能…可是我没有办法…

哦…不、我可以！我还有办法……

我用了一个小小的神迹，这次是用在我自己身上，它能让我拥有可以被看见被听到的身体，几乎是一瞬间，我就感受到血肉之躯的沉重，我胸腔里的心脏再次开始跳动，温暖的血液开始灌注到我的全身，我看着自己的手，它们渐渐变得真实起来，随后我感觉到了冷，刺骨的寒冷…

“康纳！！”

我毫不迟疑朝冰湖中心跑过去，可是我太久没有走路了，冰面又太滑，我还没跑两步就摔倒了，幸好，这次，康纳听见了我的声音。

“谁？”

他很快发现了我，并冲过来将我抱起。

“你是…柯尔？！”认出我以后，他吃惊的样子就像在模控生命地下看见我爹地那时候一样，“你为什么会在这里？不不、这里不该出现你的数据……”

快别管什么数据了！

我感觉我已经快被冻僵了，我讨厌寒冷，冰雪让我记起那年冬天我被压在车门下的感觉，人类的身体太脆弱了，这一点点的神迹并不能带给我更多庇护，我感觉我的血液都快要凝固，呼吸变得吃力，就算康纳将我抱得紧紧的也无法缓解。

“康纳…”我搂住他的脖子，吃力的指给他看那个忽明忽灭的莹蓝色光亮，“离开这里，你是异常仿生人，你可以的…”

“你怎么知道？…你真的是柯尔吗？”

他抱着我朝那个方向艰难的走过去，我一直在发抖，感觉到寒冷正在渗入我的每一个细胞，带走我刚刚获得的“生命”，它们让我很痛，我想回答康纳是的、我就是柯尔，我还想告诉康纳其实我一直都跟在他身边，但我说不出话来，我想我大概不能陪他走出去了，最后，我只能亲了亲他的脸，努力告诉他——

“一定要走出去，汉克在等你。”

死亡是什么滋味？

我感受过一次，在我还是一个人类的时候。

而作为一个天使死去会是怎样？我会去哪里？我并不知道，但我猜想我大概不能再回到天堂了。

我犯了错，违背了天使的准则，我将神迹用在了自己身上，用来满足自己的愿望。

这一次我也许真的会“死”了，我想，我倒并不后悔，只是有一点遗憾，我最后也没来得及告诉康纳我真的很喜欢他，我只来得及闭上眼睛，等待着寒冷将我带走，也许魂飞魄散，也许去到另一个世界……

但我没想到，我这么快就醒过来了。

我醒来的时候是在一辆车里，它古老却温暖，有着舒适的皮革坐椅，车厢里还飘着咖啡的焦糊味和可丽饼的甜香。

我对这辆车一点儿也不陌生，它属于一个恶魔。

但我怎么会在这里呢？

我茫然的转了转头。

“噢，你醒了，亲爱的小柯尔。”我看到亚茨拉斐尔先生微笑着递给我一杯暖呼呼的牛奶，他说：“我们还正担心你赶不上这美好的一幕呢。”

美好的一幕？什么？

在权天使的示意下，我疑惑的转头向车窗外看去，我发现这辆黑色的汽车竟然是停在冰面上的…不、这不是重点，恶魔的车他想停哪儿都可以，重点是，这里正对着卡姆斯基别墅，透别墅过大大的落地窗，我看到康纳跟我老爹紧紧的拥抱在了一起。

这太棒了！

我恋恋不舍地看着玻璃后面依旧拥抱着的两个身影，我想我终于不用再担心我的笨蛋老爹了，这样真好。

“好了，可以了，我们走吧。谢谢你。”

我转头对亚茨拉菲尔先生说，感谢他专程来接我，还给了我时间让我看到这一幕。

接下来无论他将送我去接受怎样的审判我都心甘情愿了！

但他却说：“你确定不留下来多看一会儿？或者…你想去哪？”

什么？我想去哪里？

我有点懵，我能去哪里？我不是应该去接受我的惩罚吗？毕竟我是一个失职的天使，做了自私的事情…

“噢！你说这个啊！”大概是看穿了我的疑惑，权天使笑了起来，他说：“你并没有做错，亲爱的，你不是在满足私欲，你只是准确地将上帝的嘉奖给予了这两个善良纯洁的人而已！”

“咦？？是这样吗？！”

“当然！上帝认为…你干得漂亮！”

权天使捏了捏我的脸，我听恶魔在发动汽车的时候嘀咕了一句“不过是报告里一句话的事儿”。

汽车驶离了冰面，回过头的时候，我看见康纳跟我老爹的手牵在了一起。

这一次，我看到了他的灵魂，是纯洁的白色。

“对了，说起来，那个什么…‘上帝的奖励’我还剩很多次，你知道，毕竟我六千多岁了。我是说，如果你需要的话，我可以分你一些，比如…你想去参加他们的婚礼吗？”

“婚礼？！！”

那可太棒了！！

不过，我又开始苦恼起来，如果他们真的结婚了，我是说，我老爹找了一个比我还小九岁的仿生人…我需要叫他妈吗？

（end）


End file.
